Talk:Takedown
Double Takedowns + Ghost guide Double Takedowns + Ghost guide was adapted from this thread: http://forums.eidosgames.com/showthread.php?t=122347 I've made a few more DTD/Ghost videos, but omitted some of them on this page. If you're interested, you can find them on my channel: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLC597EBEC0C7B0136 Gyronium 18:14, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Shot to the head I occasionally like to follow a non-lethal take down with a bullet to their head, you get all the points and they don't get woken up. Usually this is reserved for especially evil/annoying enemies. Will this count towards the number of people killed counter (I'm assuming there is one) and change the ending? :Yes, shooting bodies counts as a kill. You can see how it works during the Rotten Business quest, where you're asked to dispose of Diamond Chan. If you knock him out you'll get one journal entry (about how you did everything right), but if you deal damage to him afterwards you'll get another entry (about how it doesn't look like accident, etc.) and you'll get the objective to kill him (by shooting the body) to finish the quest. I guess it works the same way for every other enemy in the game. Gyronium 10:54, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I'm not trying for the pacifist acheivement but I do use non lethal atttacks most of the time. Takedown triggers Is there a guide anywhere that tells you which take down animations are likely to play in any given situation? for example enemy sitting down -> coke hold take down enemies hostile when take down used -> human sheild take down (one enemy punchs out the other) It's pretty simple: the game looks only for the direction target is facing relative to Jensen's position. If you approach them from the back it will be one of the animations from set #1 (choke, shoulder tap, blade through the spine, etc.), if from the front it'll be the one from set #2 (face punch, neck spin, etc.). As far as I can tell, the game chooses randomly what animation will play from each set. The same with forward/backward animations for double takedowns. Although I'm not sure how exactly the direction is determined here -- hard to tell without looking at the code. Takedown on someone sitting and 2 special takedown animations for Namir and Fedorova (which they block) are the only unique ones. Gyronium 13:27, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, that seems to cover it. I guess those take down videos where created with a lot of trail and error to get example of each take down. Anyone else annoyed by the non-lethal takedown bonus? On a roleplay angle there are some people (like the merc archenemy goons) I'd as soon leave dead... but its usually a pointless waste of xp. From a realism angle, its actually virtually impossible to knock someone out and have them stay down - if someone doesn't regain conciousness within a minute or two, they're actually in big trouble medically, to say nothing of the fact that alot of the blows to the head Jensen deals out would easily leave someone with a fatal concussion. 08:23, May 31, 2012 (UTC) KOs vs Killing: How does it affect the story/character dialogue? So I'm hoping someone sees this and knows. After the first real mission, if you KO'd everyone and let Sanders escape -- people will talk about how "a lot of the Purity First guys went to the hospital" and ask how you did it without killing them, Pritchard will refer to you as Gandhi, etc. I assume if you go through and kill every single enemy, the dialogue is the exact opposite and will be comments directed toward how many people died by your hands. My question is... do thjese dialogues only trigger if you KO or kill EVERYONE? Or does the game weigh how many people you KO'd versus how many you killed? I'm in Highland Park where the enemies from the prologue are back. I've avoided most and KO'd about 1 or 2. I decided to kill a sniper. Will killing even just a handful of random/nameless enemies have an impact on what people say after the mission or will it see that I KO'd more enemies and stick to that? What happens if I kill...let's say one enemy at the Sarif plant but left everyone else standing -- would they still refer to me as Gandhi or no? Please no spoilers: a simple "yes, killing any guard affects the way people talk about the mission" or "no, as long as there are more people KO'd or standing, they'll think of you more as a pacifist than killer" or whatever. P.S. I know that killing locks me out of the Pacifist achievement and gets me more XP but I don't care about that. I'll be replaying this game quite a bit eventually so I'll get that achievement later.